Falling While Saving The World
by RomanticKissez
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga has appeared in Karagura High School, appearing like a normal girl until she saved a caught off gaurd Hitsugaya while wearing an 8th captain haori. Different dimension Shinigami? Aizen teaming up with Kabuto? Two dimensions must come together to help defeat their greatest enemies. How is Hinata supposed to help when she is falling in love? HitsuHinata others not sure
1. Enter Hinata Hyuga!

Romantic: Woot first bleach crossover!

Hinata: Why are you even starting a new story? You have not finished the other ones.

Sasuke: Or started on them…

Romantic: Shut up! I could not get this out of my head so I decided to write it down…

Hitsugaya: You do not even watch bleach..

Romantic: SOOO! I watched to season 2! I know the basics!

Hinata: Not all the basics…

Hitsugaya: Romantic does not own bleach.

Sasuke: or Naruto!

Hinata: Yep. Imagine how messed up it would be if she did

Romantic: SHUT UP!

**LineBreakFireBurningOnTheDanceFloorLineBreak**

"Hey Shiro-chan! I heard we were getting a new student today!", a busty strawberry blond told the shorter white haired boy.

"I told you not to call me that Mamsumoto!", the white haired boy shouted.

"Oh I hope it's a girl! I hope we get along. I wonder if she likes penutbutter on ramen and..", a busty orange haired girl started to ramble.

"Orihime..I doubt anyone but you and Rangiku have the same taste", an orange haired boy commented causing Orihime to pout.

"Anyways, I hope it's a boy that will just leave me alone", the orange haired boy commented. "How about you Toshiro? What do you hope for?"

"It's Hitsugaya to you Ichigo! I do not care about this new student", Hitsugaya stated uninterested.

"Alright class! Settle down so we can start the class", the teacher walked in.

**LineBreakWakingUpInVegasLineBreak**

A small petite girl was making her way through the silent halls of Karakura High School. Class had started about 20 minutes ago and small hurried footsteps were making their way to a specific classroom.

'Ahh where is that classroom at? Ahh I hope I'm not too late…Ah ha! Found it!', the young petite girl was standing infront of the classroom trying to calm her nerves. Once she steadied her breath, she knocked on the door lightly. A teacher came out looking at her smiling. "Okay I will introduce you and you come in okay?", this just caused the girl infront of her to nod.

"Alright students settle down! We have a new student today", this caused many students to start whispering and mumbling.

"Please come in", the teacher called out and a small indigo-haired girl walked in with the school uniform complementing her body. "Introduce yourself to the class", the teacher said.

"H-Hello. My n-n-name is Hinata Hyuuga. P-Please t-take care of me.", the said girl smiled shyly causing most boys to have a blush on their cheeks while thinking of how cute she was.

"Okay Ms. Hyuuga, sit next to mmm…Hitsugaya! Hitsugaya please raise your hand", the teacher called out. Hinata went to the boy who rose up his hand and smiled at him as she sat down in her new seat. She took out a paper and pen ready to take notes when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Hinata turned around and saw a strawberry blond smiling at her.

"Hi I'm Matsumoto Rangiku! Nice to meet you Hinata-chan!" , Matsumoto whispered to her smiling.

'Matsumoto Rangiku. The tenth division fuktaicho. Interesting', Hinata thought and smiled at her. "Likewise M-Matsumoto-san"

"Please call me Rangiku!"

"Oh hai Rangiku-san", Hinata smiled shyly.

"Good Hinata-chan!"

"If you have something to tell the class then please do", the teacher called out to Matsumoto.

"Sorry!" Matsumoto pouted and whispered once again once the teacher turned back around to teach. "Meet us on the roof for lunch okay?"

"O-Okay!" Hinata nodded while smiling.

**LineBreakFergaliciousLineBreak**

"Everyone! I brought someone new! Meet Hinata-chan!", Matsumoto exclaimed happily while bringing out the busty shorter girl.

"H-Hello.. it's a p-p-pleasure to m-meet you! My n-name is Hinata Hyuuga", Hinata bowed while blushing.

"Hi! I'm Orihime Inoue! Do you want to share lunch? I brought shrimp with rice and mustard and bread!", Orihime talked excitedly.

"Ah n-no thanks Orihime-san.", Hinata replied nervously.

"Ne I am Ikkaku Madarame. Nice to meet you", the bald teen grinned at her.

"Nice to meet you too", Hinata said in a softer voice than usual.

"My name is Yumichika Ayasegawa!", the narcissistic teen flipped his hair.

"My name is Keigo Asano, beautiful!", Keigo jumped towards Hinata only to get tripped by Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki Arisawa", the girl smiled at her while holding Keigo.

"Ah. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Hey are you blind?", Ichigo questioned while looking at her only to be hit on the head by a girl with black hair and violet eyes.

"Mizuiro Kojima", the boy said off handedly while looking at his phone.

"N-nice to m-meet you Kurosaki-san. A-Ah I am n-not blind, I see p-perfectly fine.", Hinata smiled while thinking,'Kurosaki Ichigo. Didn't think I would meet him now. Every shinigami knows about him and Kuchiki-san.'

"Im Kuchiki Rukia. Just call me Rukia please. Don't mind the idiot Ichigo", Rukia told her with a smile but glared at Ichigo.

"Dammit Rukia! That hurt!"

"Well it's your fault for asking such a personal question baka!"

"I'm Sado Yasutora but they call my Chad", a tall dark skinned guy spoke.

"S-such a p-pleasure to meet y-you Chad", Hinata smiled while feeling herself open up a little more. Chad nodded at her and went back to eating his food.

"I'm Ishida Uryuu. Nice to meet you", a dark blue haired teen spoke while pushing his glasses up.

"Oh n-nice to meet you Ishida-san!", Hinata bowed while smiling brightly. 'A quincy hmm? With a bunch of shinigami?' Hinata wondered.

"Come on Shiro-chan! Introduce yourself to Hinata-chan!", Matsumoto whined to a short white haired boy.

"Matsumoto don't call me that!", Hitsugaya exclaimed then looked at Hinata, "Im Hitsugaya Toshiro. Call me Hitsugaya. Never Shiro."

"Oh hai H-Hitsugaya-san!", Hinata smiled brightly and sat down pulling her bento to her lap. 'Hitsugaya Toshiro. Tenth division captain. Ice hmm?', Hinata thought seriously.

"Ah you brought your own lunch Hinata-san? Is that why you refused my lunch?" ,Orihime asked.

"Ah hai", Hinata sweatdropped.

"I think its cause no one's stomach can take your cooking Orihime", Ichigo smirked.

"Here Hinata-chan have a juice!", Matsumoto exclaimed while passing Hinata a juice box.

"Eh?", Hinata looked at it questioningly. Ichigo rolled his eyes and took it to poke a hole at the top. "Here", he handed it to Hinata. Hinata looked at it and looked up to see Orihime slurping on the straw. Hinata quickly started to slurp on the straw and looked up. "Ah it's really good!" Hinata blushed and smiled causing others to blush at her cuteness.

Hitsugaya looked at her with narrowed eyes while thinking, 'How come she doesn't know how to drink that? She is a human like everyone else. Isn't she?'

"So Hinata-san, how do you like Karakura High School?", Rukia asked which caused everyone to turn their attention to Hinata.

"Oh well it's different. I was always home schooled, I think that's what you call it..", Hinata trailed off looking for a term.

"Hey you stopped stuttering!", Ichigo pointed out only to be hit on the head by Rukia again. "Baka! Just stop talking!", Rukia shouted.

"Oh well it's because I get nervous around people I never met", Hinata told them with a small blush, "But I got used to you guys, I do hope this mean we are friends"

"Oh of course Hinata-chan!", Orihime smiled brightly.

"Oh thank goodness!", Hinata smiled brightly with a blush on her face. 'She looks really cute..Wait…wait…WHAT! CUTE? WHAT?', Hitsugaya questioned himself with panic written over his face.

"Taicho are you okay?", Matsumoto questioned him while pushing him into her chest, "Just say the word and I will carry you to the nurse!"

"Get off me Matsumoto!", Hitsugaya yelled.

Hinata was once again seated in her desk listening to the teacher talk about some kind of history of the place. 'Ah what does this all mean? Who is Germany? America? Stalin? What is a Hitler?', Hinata was panicking on the inside.

"Hyuuga-san. What year did the United Allies win the war?", the teacher brought Hinata's attention back to earth.

"Eh? Um well I erm", Hinata frantically searched for an excuse,"I apologize teacher. I never got to that subject in my school".

"Oh well you better start studying Hyuuga. This will be on the test", the teacher turned to ask another student. 'Test? An Exam?', Hinata stared into space while Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes next to her.

"Why? Everyone here knows this answer. It was an important event in history so why?", Hitsugaya started thinking of possible solutions but was interrupted when he felt his phone vibrate. Hitsugaya looked over to Ichigo and made signals to him and ran out screaming about going to the nurse. Halfway out of the school they beeping on Hitsugaya's phone disappeared.

**LineBreakWhatYouWaitingForLineBreak**

Everyone was at Ichigo's room talking about random subjects but stopped when Hitsugaya spoke with a worried tone, "It's been bugging me..Why didn't the hyuuga know how to drink the juice box? Or know the answer the teacher asked her?"

"Well she was home schooled taicho", Matsumoto reminded him. "Yea maybe she had a strict family?", Ichigo said unsure of himself. The conversation was cut short when they felt a powerful feeling. "A hollow?", Rukia questioned. Hitsugaya grabbed a stuffed animal nearby, "Yea let's go!" They all popped the soul candy into their mouth and their spirit was ejected from their body.

They all quickly rushed to where the hollow was and saw that it was not just one but six hollows attacking. Quickly they all tried to attack the large hollows only to have a little bit of difficulty. Ichigo muttered a few curse words and started to attack one of the hollows. Rukia jumped and tried to cut the mask but the hollow just dodged. Orihime had teamed up with Chad and Ishida as always. Masumoto decided to take one all by herself. Ikkaku and Yamichuka teamed up to take the other one. Hitsugaya grunted and ran at the hollow and cut its mask quickly. Hitsugaya panted and heard a growl and looked behind him to see the last hollow ready to strike him with his claws when he heard a feminine scream and saw a flash of indigo then saw the hollow get cut on this mask.

He looked to see an indigo haired girl infront of him with an altered shinigami uniform. Her uniform was a black kimino stopping mid-thigh and white shorts under that while there was a white thick band under her bust. His eyes widened when he noticed her white haori fluttering in the wind with a large black eight on the back. She quickly put away her sword before he could see it. He felt his eyes widen more when she turned to him and looked at him with a shy smile and a blush covering her cheeks while white lavender tinted eyes looked at him.

"Are you okay?", she asked him worriedly.

"W-what are you?", he stuttered and looked at her confused. "How do you have that? You are not a captain!",he exclaimed.

"Ah. I should explain when everyone else comes. I do not like repeating myself", Hinata smiled nervously. Hitsugaya felt like he could only nod. Hinata looked to see if the others needed help but saw that they just finished slaying the hollow. Everyone turned to Hitsugaya only to see their new friend in a shinigami garb. All of them had a look of surprise and shock. "Shall we go to a safe place to talk?", Hinata asked.

Everyone was sitting in Ichigo's room feeling cramped up. "Well hyuuga. You gonna tell us why you have a captain's sign? You are not a captain, why are you wearing that?", Hitsugaya practically yelled. He looked at the hyuuga , who was sitting on the window edge, with confused and angry eyes.

"Well I am a captain, a shinigami from a different dimension. You all are shinigmai from this world and I am a shinigami from a world where ninjas and samurais are common. There are few lands and many hidden villages. I come from the Village Hidden in the Leaves or known as Konoha, residing in the Land of Fire", Hinata sighed wondering if she should really tell these people where she came from.

"Ne Hinata, are the captains really powerful?", Ichigo grinned excitedly.

"Ah..well yes I suppose. There are 13 captains like your dimension:

The strongest is Rikudo Senin. The one, for a lack of a better word, invented ninjas. His fuktaicho is Hashirama Senju and he represents the Senju clan.

The second is Minato Namikaze and his fucktacho is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, his son.

The third is Gaara Subaku, his fuktaicho is his sister, Temari Subaku.

The fourth is Mei, she is very dangerous..she spits out lava from her mouth. Protecting her is Chojuro-fucktaicho.

Ai is the fifth captain with his "brother" Killer Bee as his fuktaicho.

The sixth captain is Onoki with Kurotsuchi as his fuktaicho. Do not be fooled by his age.

The seventh captain is Itachi Uchiha with his brother Sasuke Uchiha as his fuktaicho. They are brothers and represent the Uchiha clan. The Uchiha has a powerful bloodline trait which is said to be the second strongest in the world.

Then there is me, the eighth captain and Neji-nii is my fuktaicho. Well, he is my cousin and protector but we grew up together. We are the strongest bloodline in the world.

The ninth captain is Tsunade Senju and her fuktaicho is Sakura Haruno. They are our medics and the strongest medics in our world.

Shikaku Nara is the tenth captain. His fuktaicho is Inochi Yamanaka. They represent the strongest allied clans: The Nara clan. The Yamanaka clan. And the Akimichi clan.

The eleventh captain is Yahiko with Nagato as his fuktaicho.

The twelfth captain is Anko Mitarashi. Her fuktaicho is Ibiki Morino. They are the interrogation squad.

The thirteenth captain is Mifune. He represents our samurais. His fuktaicho is Kimimaro and he represents the smaller villages. Any questions so far?", Hinata looked at their shocked faces.

"Ne you remember your life before a shinigami?", Orihime asked.

"Eh Orihime-chan! You should know that once you die you can't remember your life after death. I told you that", Matsumoto whined.

"Oh yea hehe I forgot", Orihime smiled while hitting her head with her fist.

"Ah but I do", Hinata frowned once she saw their even more shocked faces."I was someone much different to who I am now", Hinata continued while looking at her hands.

"B-But how? How can you remember?", Hitsugaya looked at Hinata with shock and awe.

"Shinobis have great memory. They need great memory to remember jutsus and hand signs", Hinata looked at them like it was the simplest thing.

"So why are you here Hyuuga-san?", Uryuu asked while pushing his glasses back up.

"Oh yes! I am here because I was sent by the commander. You know Aizen Sosuke am I right?", Hinata questioned and was answered by the tension and Hitsugaya scowling. "Well he found our world. He wants to rule it and we cannot allow that.", Hinata glanced out the window, "I came to check to see how you all are holding up here and report back soon. If badly then we join your forces. I will bring my comrades here and help you out."

Later that night, Hinata Hyuuga was sitting on the rooftop while wondering about her soon to be comrades. 'Would they accept the help?', Hinata wondered while sending a message to the A.S. 'There were many things to discuss with their captains and ours….well for now, we shall survey a little more while the higher ups deal with the meetings', Hinata smiled as she jumped down to a little shop.

Romantic: Well there you go…

Hitsugaya: You write horribly!

Sasuke: I told you!

Romantic: SHUT UP! I'm a little rusty! I have not written in a long time…

Hinata: Please review!

Romantic: Leave honest reviews! No 'I hate this because I want to'! If there is something wrong kindly point out. I want to be a real writer someday so please point out stuff. Also I was thinking of giving Hinata sais or dual swords. I'm not sure yet!


	2. Prove Yourself!

Romantic: Hey guys!

Sasuke: Where you been?

Romantic: Well...alot has happened. But good news is I finally have my own laptop. Hopefully I will be able to update often. So do not give up on this story people! I am happy that you all reviewed. It made me so happy! Especially you Acumichi! I adore your stories! I am a fan!

Hinata: Romantic does not own Bleach or Naruto. But is a proud owner of a Chromebook!

* * *

A pale hand shot out from under a blanket trying to reach for the ringing phone. Once the hand found the phone, a white lavender eye peeked out from under the covers. As she sighed, she opened the phone and hesitantly put it to her ear. "HINATA-SAMA! Why are you with that pervert! AHH! I cannot stand this! I am going over there and bringing you back!", a male voice yelled.

"C-calm down Neji-nii..you know I chose to take this mission", Hinata sweatdropped.

"Well I do not like it one bit! Especially since you are staying at Jiraya's house! Very Inappropriate for a young girl!", Neji panicked.

"Nii-san! Jiraya-sama is very respectful to me. Besides the reinforcements are coming soon right?", Hinata sighed and sat up while running her unused hand through her messy blue locks.

"Yea. Some were sent to Soul Society and they are choosing your team", Neji paused, "do you have any people in mind?"

"Yes. Now listen close...I want my team to consist of..", Hinata grinned thinking of her list of people.

* * *

After getting dressed in the school uniform, Hinata went down the stairs and started preparing breakfast for the sanin and herself. She found it weird that Jiraya kept changing his location and dimension every two years. 'I wonder who or what he is following', Hinata's thoughts were interrupted by a loud yawn coming from the table.

"Hinata-chan! I am so happy you are here! I have decent meals for once", the toad sanin happily commented. He was wearing his blue and white striped pajamas and his toad slippers, his white hair free from his usual ponytail.

"Yes Jiraya-sama! Thank you for letting my future team and I stay here", Hinata smiled as she served him his breakfast.

After eating and gathering her items for school, she left out the door walking with a big smile on her face. 'I am kind of excited of going back to school. Though I have no idea what most things mean. Especially since they're history is much more different from ours', Hinata mused until she got into school.

Hinata entered the classroom and was immediately greeted by a happy Keigo running towards her with his arms stretched out.

"Hinata-chan!", Keigo ran faster, happy that he was going to hug the beautiful teenage girl. Hinata blinked and took a step to the side causing Keigo to fall on his face. "Gomen Asano-kun. Good Morning", Hinata smiled then faced the blue haired boy that was on his phone, "Good morning to you as well Kojima-kun."

The boy looked up from his phone and threw a smile at her, "Good morning to you as well."

Hinata smiled nervously when she was hugged from behind by a loud Matsumoto."Hinata-chan! I am so happy you are here", Matsumoto exclaimed as she twirled her around. "R-Rangiku-san?", Hinata tried to get her to stop but was getting too dizzy to speak.

"Matsumoto! Leave the girl alone. You are going to make her throw up", HItsugaya appeared very annoyed. Rangiku stopped twirling and looked down to see a green hyuuga, "Ah gomen HInata-chan."

"Hyuuga. We need to talk later", Hitsugaya left to his seat leaving no room for argument. Ichigo came in looking somewhat bummed out. Hinata looked at him and smiled a bittersweet smile, 'Oh my, he really does remind me of Naruto-kun.' Ichigo saw her and smiled a forced smile and continued on to his seat. Rukia came in after him, her eyes potraying anger and sadness.

"Rukia-san? Are you okay?", Hinata went up to her with worry evident on her face.

"Huh? Oh, yes I am. Just a little worried for what is about to come", Rukia looked at Ichigo with sadness in her voice.

"You know Rukia-san, when I was alive there was a boy I adored and even came to love him", HInata blushed a little as Rukia put all her attention on her, "but he was on a different level than me. Not to mention another team as well. He was always fighting strong people, never once backing down. True, fighting alongside is important but sometimes support from the sidelines and being a good friend is enough"

Rukia looked at HInata with wide eyes as Hinata walked to her seat. 'Support? Without fighting alongside?' Rukia was broken out of her thoughts as the teacher came in and started her lecture.

* * *

Hinata sat with her new friends during lunchtime under a shady tree when she was asked a question by Keigo, "Hinata-chan. How was the place where you were studying at?" Immediately all attention was on her, both from the girls' group and boys' group.

"Well, it was okay. Pretty tough since teachers always expected the most from you...well except Kurenai-sensei", Hinata smiled and continued eating her lunch.

"Did you have a boyfriend?", Orihime asked with a hopeful expression on her face. She was secretly hoping that Hinata would be able to give her advice since she heard her talk with Rukia. All the boys, even Hitsugaya, were a little curious about the answer. "Not at all. I did confess once but I never did receive an answer..", Hinata trailed off with a bittersweet smile. Most of the guys looked at her with shock. They did not expect that she would confess to someone.

"What about your father and mother?", Keigo really wanted to know more about the blue haired princess in front of him. He was surprised when he saw her expression change from a soft gentle smile with eyes filled with happiness to her eyes narrowed and hands into fists. No one said anything for a while. Hitsugaya looked at her and knew she was not going to talk anytime soon, "Hyuuga. Let's go."

Hinata did not question it and just stood up with her head bent down so no one saw her face.

"Well..I guess family should not be talked about", Ichigo tried to break the silence that came over them.

"What made you think that Ichigo?" Ishida scoffed and pushed his glass back up.

"Baka Keigo", Mizuiro was not texting on his phone for once. Keigo had tears streaming down his face while mumbling sorry over and over. Everyone continued to what they were doing. Ikakku was holding the wooden sword across his lap while talking to Yumichka. Keigo was after Matsumoto who was ignoring him. Mizuiro was on his phone, Isida was once again thinking about his lost powers. Chad was staring at Ichigo while Ichigo was sulking. Rukia stared at the direction Hinata had gone to and Orihime was talking to Tatsuki.

* * *

Elsewhere Hinata was still following Hitsugaya who was silent. She did not like talking about her family. It was not that she hated him, well someone else said she secretly did. But she believed that she did not hate her father or mother. It was a touchy subject but no matter what, she will love them. She was brought out of her thoughts by Hitsugaya's voice, "We are here Hyuuga."

HInata looked to see that they were on the roof of the school. She went to one of the steps and sat down, "Thank you Hitsugaya-kun."

"Hn. Did you call your higher ups?", he questioned and sat down next to her.

"Yes I did. I do not think you guys could handle Kabuto and Aizen alone. They want to set up a treaty and maybe have an all captains meeting."

"I see. Who is Kabuto anyways?"

"Ah. He started out as an assistant to one of the legendary Sanin who betrayed Konoha, Orochimaru. Orochimaru was killed by Sasuke-kun, who had left the village in search for power. Kabuto went crazy when he found out that his master was killed, so he took his genes and put them into himself. He pretty much became more powerful than Orochimaru, and with his experiments, he can bring the arrancar to another level or make his own..", Hinata trailed off. She had no idea why she was telling him so much. If there were to be a war between the two reapers, the A.S. could be in trouble. Something in her felt that she could trust the white haired teen next to her. Hinata sighed and turned to him, "Did you contact your higher ups?"

"Yes. They are willing to agree on a few conditions. I do think that a all captain meeting would be best", Hitsugaya looked at Hinata with a serious expression, "I also want to see you fight."

Hinata looked a bit surprised but not as much as she thought she would be. If Hitsugaya would be honest, he did not believe that this petite girl in front of him could fight. He would say that if she was a captain, the rest are just as weak. But he knew that he had to give her the benefit of the doubt, he knew not to judge on just by looks. He himself was faced of looks expressing doubt that he was a captain just because his height made him look like a child. He decided to see her in action before he could judge.

He smirked at her while she grinned a toothy grin.

* * *

"Alright Hyuuga. There are 3 hollows in front of us. Show us what you got", Hitsugaya smirked as he stood on the roof with his comrades. Well Hitsugaya was standing while Ikkaku crouched with his sword ready, Yumichka stood behind Ikkaku, Matsumoto was sitting on the roof beside Hitsugaya. Ichigo was sitting on the tree next to the roof while Rukia stood next to him. Orihime had planted herself on a high wall with Ishida standing next to her and Chad was leaning on the wall. All of the Shinigami were in their uniform while Orihime, Ishida, and Chad were still in their school uniform.

"Only 3? Well, to make it fair I will not use my swords", Hinata giggled and ran to the hollow up ahead, "I will show you what it means to be a Konoha ninja!"

"No swords? Only kido? Those hollows are stronger than just kido", Rukia watched the girl run with disbelief in her eyes.

"Not necessarily Kuchiki-san", a different voice behind them said. Everyone turned to see Urahara Kisuke stood behind them on a higher roof accompanied by Yoruichi Shihōin, Ururu Tsumugiya, Jinta Hanakari, and Tessai Tsukabishi. "You see, ninjas have a specific way of fighting. They use the word jutsu. Taijutsu means hand to hand combat. Genjutsu means creating illusions. Ninjutsu is a technique that is otherwise deemed incapable, this also includes sword fightings as well", Kisuke watched with amusement in his eyes.

Hinata ran at the three hollows and started doing handsigns. "Kage bushin no jutsu!", Hinata shouted as two other Hinata appeared. One ran to the left and the other went to the right while the original kept running straight.

The one on the left jumped as she got close and did quick handsigns, "Suiton: Water dragon jutsu!" A large dragon made of water appeared from the stream that was close by and charged at the hollow. The soaked hollow stumbled back a little and started trying his best to swipe at her with a claw. Hinata kept dodging while getting closer to the hollow mask wanting to strike it after her finishing blow. She did handsigns once again and shouted, "Raiton: Lightning Dragon Jutsu!" Hinata raised her hand up to the air and dark clouds started to gather, a large dragon came from the clouds and flew down at an amazing speed effectively hitting the hollow. The hollow was paralyzed, Hinata took advantage of the situation and whipped at her weapon with an amazing speed and cut the mask and put it back in a few seconds. Once she was done, the clone poofed away.

The Hinata on the right got into her hyuuga stance. The hollow charged at her with the hand extended ready to crush her. Hinata took a step to the side and hit her chakra filled palm on his hand. The hollow took a look at his hand and found that he could not move it. He roared with anger, he opened his mouth and shot out seeds, "Take this!" Hinata smiled in response and twirled her body, releasing chakra from her body, "Kaiten!" The beast looked a bit shocked but quickly got over it and started running at her once again. The hollow started making punches and kicks. Hinata dodged them all while still hitting her palms all over his body. "W-What?", the monster looked at the smiling captain with fear, "What are you?" Hinata just smiled at him and jumped in the air and cut the mask. The clone poofed away after she was sure the hollow completely left.

The original HInata had just been dodging all the hollow's attacks. "You little..hold still!", the hollow was just getting frustrated more and more. Hinata smiled at the hollow and did a few handsigns. The hollow looked at her with confusion as he saw her disappear like the wind, "What? Where did you go? You gaki!" Hinata smirked as she saw that he suddenly stopped moving and started to scream in agony. "Genjutsu", Hinata smiled and cut his mask.

Everyone was looking at the petite girl with shock. No one expected her to clone herself, to summon dragons made of water and lightning, to make a monster to stop and scream without her touching him. No one could see her weapon since she was far away and cut the monsters in a few seconds. Hinata ran back to them and smiled, "How was that?"

"Ninjas are so cool!", Orihime started jumping around.

"These ninjas are different from the ones in our world..", Yoruichi mused.

"Hinata-chan! That was amazing!", Rangiku hugged her tightly.

"You do fight beautifully", Yumichika flipped his hair.

"Ah. I'm impressed. Makes me want to fight you", Ikkaku grinned excitedly.

Uryuu looked at her with wide eyes but tried to hide his shock by pushing his glasses up. Chad stood there with an unreadable expression. Rukia was greatly impressed but did not really do anything. Ichigo was freaking out, "How was that even possible!? There were three of you! THREE! T-Then the dragons and-"

"Looks like you are not just wearing that haori Hyuuga", Hitsugaya smirked.

"Of course Hitsugaya-kun. I am a Hyuuga and a Konoha ninja!", Hinata grinned.

* * *

Romantic: and Ta-da!

Sasuke: Tch. Seen better

Romantic: Shut up! Anyways Check out chapter one again! I rewrote it fixed the mistake and added a few scenes. Hope you guys like this chappie! btw im not that great at writing fighting scenes. hahaha...yeaa...

Hinata: Review!


	3. Let Them Learn

Romantic: Oh come on guys! Review! I love reviews! So shout out to Cazylilic and Apocalypse Owner and NinjaJudai19!I thank you so much.

Also addressing mariarassie~ I love HInata so her being a captain is awesome. She is not given enough credit and improved greatly in Naruto. Also you shall see her motivation later on, what caused her to be a captain and stuff. I changed Ino because I did that on a whim. I changed the team captains as well so look at that.

Sasuke: Look how desperate she is...

Romantic: Shut up! Che! Oh little extra comment: I was kind of disappointed in RTN movie. I wanted more of the K11 and how is it that they did not freak out and bug Sasuke now that he was there?

Sasuke: Yea! I am awesome and I was ignored! When I am evil they know when I breathe!

Romantic: Oh I am so sorry this came so late! I was working on it but suddenly school started. I forgot I signed up for it so that is why it is late. It is from 1 to 5 everyday

Sasuke: So? It's not like you have a life.

Romantic: Shut up! Do not own Naruto or Bleach, wish I did though~

* * *

"It smells like a hollow", Yumichika comments while walking home from school. He looks over at Ikkaku, "Want to go deal with it?"

"Nah. Let someone else do it. Come on let's go", Ikkaku starts walking faster toward his destination.

"It smells funny though.." Yumichika mutters as he follows Ikkaku nonetheless.

Tatsuki sits on her bed with a towel is draped over her head. She feels disturbed and suspicious of Ichigo. She sees him run out of school in a weird uniform and no one bats an eye. She saw the malice in Ichigo's eyes when he was holding Shinji Hirako by the uniform. She lays on her bed frowning, 'Why do I keep thinking about this? I feel so stupid...this is Ichigo...crybaby Ichigo...ugh! I cannot think like this!' Tatsuki quickly got up and started to dress herself. She needed a walk to get her mind over this.

"So this new girl came from a different universe! She is a ninja and a captain. I wonder if I could be a ninja and fight bad guys. She is a very kind girl with the prettiest eyes. Her and Rukia seems to be getting along pretty well..." Orihime sits in front of the picture of her deceased brother. She always sits in front of the picture and talks about what is on her mind and what is happening around her. She still feels a little guilty because she believes that she caused her brother to become a hollow.

"And you know, Kurosaki-kun has recovered! And you know..", Orihime's smile slips off her face as she remembers Rukia was the one who helped Ichigo while she did nothing."I guess Kuchiki-san really is something...I think I'm a little jealous", Orihime admits it mostly to herself than her brother.

Rukia sits at the dinner table and the Kurosaki household. She is worried about Ichigo and the newest member in their team. Hinata Hyuga. A sweet girl and very deadly as she showed them. Ichigo still seems a bit depressed that he was easily beaten by the arrancar. Hinata is from a different world that has ninjas. 'Hinata's world and this world are coming together to defeat a common enemy...but after that? No one is going to pretend that they were never here. Will a peace treaty form? An agreement? Or war?' Rukia is cut off her thoughts by the oldest Kurosaki sister.

"Are you okay? Your food seems to be getting cold", Yuzu looks at the dinner in front of Rukia, "Do you not like the food today?"

"That is not it at all", Rukia smiles and starts to eat the food.

"I feel so bad! I made Hinata-chan mad at me! But did you see how she looks in her uniform? The legs! The waist! The-", Keigo blushes and looks at Mizuiro walking in front of him.

"She is quite short don't you think?", Mizuiro never takes his eyes off his phone.

"It all just adds to her adorable sexyness! The uniform is such a lethal weapon on her. I bet it can cut metal and pierce anyone coming her way!", Keigo twirls around with hearts and stars surrounding him.

"Will you shut up? I will leave you behind!", Mizuiro shouts with annoyance laced into his voice. He did think that the bluenette was sweet but he was getting tired of Keigo just going on and on.

"Wait! Hold it! Don't leave me behind!", Keigo chases after him with tears running down his eyes. He notices something at the corner of his eye and looks up to see a winged shadow, "W-what is that?"

"I will really leave you behind if you do not hurry up Asano-san", Mizuiro loves to tease him and knows that it will get his attention.

"Don't be so formal!", Keigo shouts with a horrified expression on his face and runs after his best friend. "It's because I saw this realistic monster up in the sky", Keigo tries to explain why he stopped walking.

"Will you stop that, Asano-san?" Mizuiro comments walking ahead of Keigo.

"Don't be so formal with me! Stop that!", Keigo shouts.

* * *

A rip in the sky starts to open and a man with light blue hair is revealed slowly along with others behind him in white uniforms but altered. "Let's show that these pansies are no match for us. Kill anything with any spiritual pressure", the blue haired man ordered the rest and released a his presence over the land to know how many people with spiritual presence pick up on his radar. "Show no mercy. I will go after the strongest", his eye glints in excitement.

"Yes Grimmjow", the arrancars state in unison.

Hitsugaya looked behind him in alarm while Rangiku stops laughing with Orihime and looks up. Yumichika looks up not completely surprised but with dread. Ikkaku gets up and smirks with excitement. Renji completely narrows his eyes with shock not thinking that they would come so soon.

Ichigo freezes knowing he felt this feeling before. His eyes are wide while his mouth is open in shock. "This spiritual pressure..it's..", he started to remember the small green eyed arrancar and large tanned arrancar. His eyes narrow, "It's them!" He quickly turns to the person he trusts, "Rukia!"

"I'm on it", she is looking at her phone tracking how many there were with worry and seriousness evident on her face.

"Six of them!", her purple eyes stare at six blinking triangles. 'This is serious..', she keeps looking at her phone hoping that it was wrong.

"Where are they? Are they headed here?", Ichigo asks urgently. He was ready to go out there and prove himself.

"No..they are searching for spiritual pressure but are not headed this way", Rukia's eyes never leave the phone.

"What does that mean?", Ichigo asked with frustration in his voice.

"That means that they are going to attack anyone with any spiritual pressure. No matter what size, they just want to attack", Rukia turns to him with a horrified expression.

"Ishida doesn't have any powers so he is okay. What about Chad and Inoue?", Kurosaki pulls out his tool that helps him turn into a shinigami.

"Inoue is fine, she has Hitsugaya-taicho and Matsumoto-san near her. Sado is al-", Rukia's eyes widen with worry, "one is heading toward him!"

"Damn! Is anyone near him? How about Hinata-san?", he questions while hitting himself causing his physical body to all limp will he is standing behind him.

"I can't find her anywhere!", Rukia starts to panic a little but tried her best to calm down.

"Where are they? Over here?", Ikkaku smirks while standing on a railing in his shinigami form, ready for battle. "Let's go Yumichika", Ikkaku shouts and jumps off the railing. Yumichika falls a step behind him smirking as well.

Captain Hitsugaya lifts a small green orb to his tan lips and swallows it causing him to leap out from the physical body. He lifts his hand to his sword and addresses his gigai, "Run to a place you won't get hurt!"

"Hai", a soft voice comes from the gigai and runs off while.

"Taicho!", Rangiku leaps up to the roof and stands behind her captain.

"Where is Inoue Orihime?", he takes out his sword not once looking at Rangiku.

"I have the gigai watching over her so she does not participate in the battle."

"Okay. Get ready Matsumoto...Here they come."

Two bodies flicker in front of Toshiro and Rangiku causing Rangiku to gasp, 'they are fast." Toshiro's eyes widen when one disappears from his view. He quickly looks to the side and blocks a swing from the arrancar. "How do you do? I am Arrancar Undecimo. Call me Shawlong", the arrancar put a little more force on his sword trying overpower the young man infront of him.

"I am captain of Squad Ten. Hitsugaya Toshiro", Toshiro introduced himself as well. They both jump onto another building to start their fight.

Hinata stops at mid swing and looks at the small opening of the underground training area. Usually she would not stop training no matter who came in, but she felt the large spiritual pressure that entered through the small opening that Jiraiya was using.

"Come with me and listen to what I say", Jiraiya's voice was full of seriousness. Hinata is shocked that Jiraiya would be so serious. He is always goofing off and telling jokes that seeing him this way made her a little uneasy. "Hai", she nods and they both leave the underground training. The minute Hinata leaves she feels her eyes go wide at the spiritual pressure that was around her. Battles are going to start very soon.

"Listen close. We are not going to interrupt any battles right now. We are going to hide our presence the best we can and make sure we go unnoticed. Kabuto and Aizen do not know that we have caught on yet", Jiraiya looks at her and they start running toward the nearest location.

They both land in the shadows as they see Ichigo stop the Arrancar from hurting Chad. "Chad. I got this you can go", Ichigo stares stares at the arrancar with his hand still gripping the smaller one.

"Ichigo but..", Chad starts with nervousness in his voice but gets cut off by his best friend telling him to leave.

"I see..I'll leave it to you", sadness and realization wells up in Chad's chest as he runs off leaving Ichigo to handle the opponent. 'It seems like I cannot watch your back anymore..", negative thoughts fill his brain as he passes by Rukia.

"Sado are...you...okay..", Rukia trails off as she sees Chad run past her without sparing a glance at her.

Hinata feels anger bubble up in her chest. 'How dare he say that to his friend?', Hinata grips her weapon. She wants to jump in there and punch some sense into the tall orange haired teen. She took a step forward almost jumping in there but is stopped by Jiraya's hand that finds her shoulder. He gives her a look that he knows what she was thinking, she is Naruto's friend after all.

Hinata loosens her grip on her weapon and returns her stare at the scene below her, 'This is not good...I am getting too emotional.' Rukia walks up to Ichigo and tells him to back off. Ichigo looks at Rukia with shock and Hinata feels pride for the short shinigami in front of her. Ichigo needed some empathy in her opinion.

HInata saw Rukia swallow a soul candy a hyper voice come out out Rukia's body. Hinata sweatdrops as she sees the gigai Rukia jump on Ichigo. "Wouldn't it be interesting to see something like that in Neji-nii's body, Jiraya-sama?", Hinata smiles amused with the thoughts of an out of character Neji. Jiraya let a little smile pass his lips but did not answer the question. "What are they doing wrong HInata?", JIraya tests the young captain in front of her.

"They are not paying attention to the enemy", Hinata frowns pushing the thoughts of a hyper Neji to the back of her mind.

"Bingo", Jiraya looks at the Arrancar that was getting impatient with the two blabbering in front of him. The arrancar moves forward to strike Rukia but Rukia notices and blocks it with her zanpakuto. He pushes on her blade with his hand pushing her back. Rukia jumps back and lands on the telephone pole and pushes herself back to the arrancar.

"Arrancar Dieciseis, D Roy",he smirks and looks at Rukia.

"Oh well I am-", Rukia starts to introduce herself but is stopped by D Roy.

"I do not need to know. I will beat you in a second."

Rukia jumps back, "In that case learn the name of my Zanpakuto." Rukia put her zankpakuto in front of herself, "Dance Sode No Shirayuki." Rukia's zanpakuto turned white and a ribbon came out the end.

"How beautiful", Hinata comments from the sidelines a little awestruck while Jiraya silently agrees.

D Roy looks at her zanpakuto with slight awe and Rukia uses this. "Somenomai", she disappears from his sight, "Tsukishiro!" She appears behind him in a half crouched position. Ice forms a ring around Rukia and D Roy. D Roy looks down with panic as he sees ice rise up his leg.

"Ice? Very pretty but clearly not as powerful as Hitsugaya-kun's", Hinata smiles at the scene while D Roy jumps up.

Jiraiya looks at Hinata and cannot help but tease her, "Tell me Hinata, why did you do so much research on Hitsugaya Toshiro?"

Hinata looks away from the fighting scene to look at Jiraiya with a light blush gracing her cheeks, "What? I did not only research on him. What are you implying Jiraiya-sama?"

"Oh? Who else did you research so much on hmm?", Jiraiya has a mischievous glint in his eye.

"W-well Kurosaki Ichigo of course. A-And Ishida Uryuu as well", Hinata looks away and pouts when she hears a deep laugh coming from Jiraiya. Hinata hears snickers coming from her thigh, "Ah shut up. I do not need to hear your giggling!" Hinata starts to argue with her weapons causing Jiraiya to laugh more.

All movement is halted when they feel a very strong spiritual pressure causing everyone to look around for the source. "What is this? D Roy was killed? Oh well. Nice to meet you, Arrancar seis, Grimmjow!", a light blue haired man was standing on the air with his hands casually in his pockets. His mask was covering the lower right half of his face.

He appears in front of Rukia and strikes her in the stomach. It all happened so fast which causes Hinata to be appalled, "He is strong."

"Yes. This is what they have to realize, they do not know just how much he has to work", Jiraiya crosses his arms. "Stay in the shadows, she won't die just yet", he assured the Hyuga captain knowing that she wants to rush in and heal her. Hinata feels frustrated that she cannot go in and help. She wants to help but what Jiraiya is right, they need to know what they are up against.

"Watch the match Hinata-san", Jiraiya looks at scene with studying eyes. Ichigo rushes at Grimmjow and prepares to cut him but is stopped by Grimmjows forearm. A burst of spiritual pressure by Grimmjow throws Ichigo back.

"Show me your bankai, shinigami. I am holding back right now but I want to see your bankai. If not, then you will have a big hole in you just like your little friend over there", Grimmjow stands completely relaxed while scratching his ear.

Ichigo looks back at Rukia with worry but focuses his attention at Grimmjow. He readies his sword, "Bankai!" A burst of spiritual pressure shoots through the air alerting the other shinigami and surprising Hinata.

'He reminds me a little of Naruto-kun. His attitude and s-', Hinata is cut off from her thoughts as she feels three other spiritual pressures shoot up, 'is that?'

"Gentei Kaijo", Jiraiya affirms her thoughts, "Good to know that they have limiters on like you Hinata-san."

"I doubt that they would have their full powers when coming here, it is a very reckless thing to do", Hinata sighs as she sees Ichigo get hit by Grimmjow again. He stood no chance against the tall arrancar.

"I have not fought against these arrancar as well but since the war, I know what Kabuto is capable of. This is a learning experience for me as well", Hinata hugs a knee wanting nothing more than to help the substitute shinigami in front of her. Hinata tightens her hold on her knee when she sees Ichigo getting beat by the guy that is using his bare hands.

"He..He isn't even using his s-swords", Hinata stuttered in nervousness as she watches Ichigo fly to the ground. Hinata's eyes widen when Ichigo stands once the dust has cleared, "Getsuga Tensho!" A black attack with a red aura shoots toward Grimmjow with full force.

"What was that, Shinigami? Ulquiorra didn't mention that in the report", Grimmjow lowers his scratched up hands from his face.

Ichigo suddenly covers his eye and looks straight ahead with a pained look. 'He has..', Hinata looks at Ichigo with shock.

"He has a hollow within himself", Jiraiya stares at Ichigo with full seriousness, "He needs special training by Vizards."

Grimmjow gets into a stance, preparing himself for the next attack. Hinata quickly gets up and grabs her zanpakuto but is pulled back, "Let go Jiraiya-sama. He cannot stand another attack"

The sky starts to rip open and a dark skinned man comes out and puts a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder. Hinata stops struggling against Jiraiya's hold and looks at the man with wide eyes.

"Tousen? What are you doing here?", Grimmjow looks at the ex-taicho with a bit of nervousness.

"Kaname Tousen. He used to be a captain in Soul Society but betrayed them and left with Aizen Sosuke and Ichimaru Gin", Jiraiya let her go slowly.

"Remember me name Shinigami", Grimmjow stands at the edge of his home while Tousen is already inside, "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques! You as well Shinigami in the shadows."

Hinata pales as the rip in the sky closes, 'He knew we were here all along.' Hinata jumps down and and goes to Ichigo, "Does this mean we are found out Jiraiya-sama?"

"Let's hope not. He called us back up and we lowered our chakra as low as we could", Jiraiya steps out from the shadows and helps Ichigo stand.

Renji comes up to them and looks at Ichigo, "Did you win?"

"I lost", Ichigo doesn't move from his spot.

"You are alive so it means that you win", Renji tries to make the situation better and tries to cheer up Ichigo.

"You wouldn't say that if you were in my shoes. I couldn't protect them", Ichigo looks at the ground with fury in his eyes.

"Train. Get better so you can protect them. But do not forget Ichigo, they can protect themselves as well", Hinata speaks up, "They are not babies. They also want to protect you. Remember that."

Ichigo snaps his head in Hinata's direction and sees her next to a man he has never seen before. Suddenly, Ichigo feels anger swell up in him, "What? You are standing there without a scratch on you while my friends are hurt or close to dying!"

"If I had interfered, you would not know just how much you have to train Ichigo. If I stepped in, you would not have such a strong will to protect your friends", Hinata's soft but stern voice reached his ears.

Ichigo looks away and all four head to the tower where Rangiku took Rukia to be healed. Tatsuki was hiding behind a building watching Ichigo fight.'What is going on? The new transfer student to?', Tatsuki holds her head in confusion.

Hinata sighs and approaches Ichigo as he was watching Rukia get healed by Orihime. Ichigo looks intently at Rukia with sorrowful eyes. Orihime turns her head to look at Ichigo but doe not like what she sees. She returns her attention to Rukia as she furrows her eyebrows. Hinata holds her hands up to his head and her hands start to glow in a light green color. Ichigo feels his wounds closing as he looks at Hinata questioningly.

"I may not be a good as Orihime-san or Sakura-chan but just for now", Hinata mutters and closes all the minor wounds on him. Orihime finishes with Rukia and starts to heal Ichigo.

"Hyuga. Who is he?", Toshiro looks at Jiraiya with uncertain eyes. 'Oh no', Hinata pales a little and opens her mouth to speak but is cut off by the sound of sandals hitting the floor.

"One of the great Sanin and a Toad Sage", Jiraiya summons a toad and stands on his head doing kabuki poses, "terribly handsome and has trained on Mount Myoboku. Writer of Icha Icha Paradise series and a ladies charmer, the great Jiraiya!"

Hinata giggles nervously and plays with her fingers while everyone looks at the Toad Sage with shock or disgust.

"You're..kidding...me", Toshiro grinds his teeth at the loud Sanin.

* * *

Romantic: Chappie done! I do not feel too good about this one..

Sasuke: and why should you? It's horrible!

Romantic: *goes to emo corner* it's not THAT bad right?

Sasuke: HEY! Get out of my corner!

Romantic: Oh did anyone else want to squeal when Toshiro showed a bit of his chest?


	4. Enter Hinata's Team

Romantic: Hi Hi

Gaara: I am new here. Treat me nicely

Romantic: Hai Gaara-sama

Sasuke: What? You never call Sasuke-sama

Romantic: And why should I?

Sasuke: Because I am simply amazing.

Romantic: What!?

Gaara: You should address the readers..

Romantic: Hai, Gaara-sama!

Sasuke: -_- Tch.

Romantic: Thanks anyone who is following or favored the story but I hope you guys review as well. A simple "Awesome" would make me happy as well.

+Thank you damnheart.o3! Haha of course! This shall be a HitsuHina but there will be a lil triangle which is a surprise and a lil one-sided love! :D

+Thank you Crazylilic! Your reviews make me happy. I know I just love Jiraiya parts, such a fun character to write!

+Dearest Guest. Thanks for your review and idea. I may have some Ulquiorra and Hinata love. Haha I might use some of it, not sure yet but I appreciate the idea.

+0-WickedMelody-0! Thanks for your pointers and such. I am not very satisfied with the beginning and I know what I did wrong. I don't want to change much but if I do, it will be on the transition between the scenes. Also I should re-learn how to place commas and such. I have a HUGE problem with those. Thank you for reviewing and pm me anytime.

+Guest 2! I thank you for reviewing. I am not the biggest fan of Sakura(especially before the timeskip) though I am a bit more neutral for her now. Good news though, I do plan to put her in and not make her seem evil or something like that.

+Guest 3: I try to update as soon as possible but please know that I am taking a summer course that is taking a bunch of my time :/ I go leave at 11:15am to get to the bus, it get at school around 12 and I wait for an hour for class to start. I stay there until 5:20pm. And well I catch the bus around 6pm and half to walk halfway home after because it was the last one and it takes me two routes to take me home and to school. I am happy that you love my story so much though. I thank you.

Sasuke: I'm surprised anyone even reviewed.

Romantic: Shut up! Gaara-sama~ Do the disclaimer please.

Gaara: Romantic does not own Bleach or Naruto

Sasuke: Hallelujah!

* * *

The girls decided that they needed some time off so that night they chose to sleep over at Orihime's apartment. They do have school the next day but they do need to unwind after the upsetting fights. The arrancar attack left a bitter taste in their mouth and the girls needed to be next to other sensitive people. The guys were not exactly sensitive or kind to everything. This resulted in the four girls fixing their sleeping bags on the living room floor.

"Hinata-chan, I absolutely adore your sleeping bag", Rangiku comments while looking at the lavender sleeping bag with a ying and yang symbol in the middle and a red flame in a yellow circle on the back.

"Thank you Rangiku-san. It was a gift from my clan when I became a taicho", Hinata smiles fondly at the memory. The battles were tough and eye opening, there was no time to play around. Hinata still has things to get done: training, Soul Society and Allied Shinobis meeting, and getting her team situated in this dimension.

"Hinata-san, how did you confess to your crush?", Orihime looks at Hinata with curiosity. She wanted any advice on love at the moment. Orihime feels bad that it was her only reason to get chummy with Hinata but Ichigo made her feel something new.

"Oh..I am not sure all of you want to hear it", Hinata giggles nervously. She was not ashamed that she had confessed to her crush, but it hurt to think that he never gave her answer, 'Maybe he would have given me a proper answer if I didn't die.' Hinata is broken out of her thoughts by an excited Rangiku, "I want to hear it Hinata-chan!"

"If you don't mind Hinata-san", Rukia smiles kindly. She does want to know but does not want to force Hinata to talk. Rukia likes Hinata, she feels this connection and understanding with her. She didn't want to mess this up so quickly.

"Well my village, Konohagakure, was being attacked by the Akatsuki. One man destroyed a village just to look for my crush", Hinata stares off into space while the others are shocked that one man could defeat one village, "let's call my crush Fox. Well Fox was not there because he was out training and preparing himself. When Konoha was in shambles, he was the hero that appeared and took down most of the bodies that the villain was controlling."

The three girls were in even more shock. Hinata frowns as the memories of blood splattering everywhere around her while she stood there, "He was doing great for a while but was pinned down on the ground soon after. Just as he was about to get struck one last time, I jumped into the battle." Hinata has a small blush on her face as she continues to tell the story. "Fox was telling me that I was no match for the villain and that I should leave as soon as possible", Hinata frowns at the memory, "I told him that I knew that. I was being selfish. I was almost led down a wrong path as a small child, but Fox gave me courage. He gave me determination. I told him that I loved him and attempted to break the chakra rods that were pinning him. I put up a fight but was defeated rather easily. Fox did defeat him in the end, but I almost died."

The girls looks at Hinata with disbelief and shock while Hinata has a bittersweet smile. She almost died for her crush and he ignored her confession. Anger fills Rukia and Rangiku's veins while sadness fills Orihime's veins.

"Tell me where he is Hinata-chan! I will beat him up for you", Rangiku stands up with an angry expression on her face and her fist ready. Rukia nods with and stands next to Rangiku, "We will hit that idiot to Soul Society and back."

Hinata giggles, "No need to worry about that anymore. I have moved on, I just want an official answer."

Up on the roof, Toshiro is irritated at the girls. He needs to unwind as well but no, Orihime was the only real human girl and these girls wanted to spend the night together. He was a bit curious on Hinata's answer but he would never admit it.

* * *

"Hinata-chan, wake up. If you don't wake up, we will be late to school", Rangiku kept shaking the young Hyuuga. Everyone else is getting ready or done.

"What?", a dark voice came from Hinata's sleeping bag.

"H-Hinata-san?", Orihime looks at Hyuga with nervousness.

"I said what?", the menacing voice calls out again. Hinata sits up and looks at the others with a glare. Contrary to what most people thought, Hinata Hyuga is not a morning person. If she does not get her eight hours of sleep, she will be cranky the whole morning. A cranky Hinata is a scary Hinata.

"We have to get ready for school?", Orihime's statement comes out as a question. Rangiku looks at Hinata with an amused expression.

"Tch. Fine", Hinata gets up and starts rolling up her sleeping bag. All the girls look at the Hyuga with shock. They may have barely met the kind Hyuga, but seeing her like this was definitely not like her.

"Hinata-san, here is your uniform. Let's both hurry or we will be late", Rukia stands next to Hinata while cleaning her own mess.

"Hn", Hinata smirks at Rukia and walks to the restroom with a bag and uniform in hand.

"T-That is a little scary", Orihime turns to the other two with a frightened expression.

"What is?", a deep voice came from the window. All three turn to Toshiro with a surprised or curious expression.

"Taicho! Since when were you there? When did you get ready?", Rangiku gathers her bag.

"Since a while ago, now answer my question", Toshiro sighs in irritation as he walks over and picks up his school bag.

"Hinata-san does not seem to be a morning person", Rukia comments while eating her breakfast. The restroom door slams open and out walks Hinata, "I'm ready now. Ah Hitsugaya-kun, morning. Now let's go"

Toshiro looks at the Hyuga with shock, something everyone has been doing lately, 'This girl is full of surprises.'

"Morning to you Hyuga. All of you were up so late.", Toshiro walks out with the rest of the girls.

"Hn", Hinata answers. Toshiro looks up at her with small annoyance glittering in his eyes, 'I like the old Hyuga better..'

As soon as she walks into the class Keigo runs to them with outstretched arms, "Hinata-chan! Inoue-san! Rangiku-san! Rukia-chan!" Before Rangiku could punch him, a pale fist beat her to it, "Shut up. You are too loud. Tch." The whole class stops moving as they see the shy Hyuga punch Keigo. No one would have guessed that Hinata Hyuga would be the one to punch Keigo Asano. They expected Rangiku to punch him, Rukia to sidestep him and ignore him, and Inoue to apologize and leave him alone.

Hinata walks to her seat with all the guys' eyes trailing her. This sudden change made the boys a bit scared of her but also attracted to her even more. Ichigo looks at Hinata with a twitching eye, he had enough of girls telling him what to do. Ikkaku looks at her with a smirk and Yumichika just looks at her, 'Even when mad she looks beautiful. Just like me.' Renji pales a little of her new attitude and looks at the other girls with a frightened expression, 'Just what did they do to her? What do they do in girl sleepovers?'

"Alright class! Settle down, we got some new students today", the teacher comes in with a skip in her step. Her statement causes all attention on Hinata to disappear and focus on the new students. "You may come in now", the teacher calls out and two handsome teens walk in. A teen with long chocolate hair tied loosely at the end looks at the class with cold white eyes. He has a brown sweatband covering his forehead and he is wearing the standard uniform. The other teen has black hair style spiky in the back while bangs and stands frame his face, his onyx eyes glare at the females in his class. Almost every girl in class has a blush and or hearts in their eyes.

"Introduce yourself to the class", the teacher smiles brightly at the two.

"Neji Hyuga", the chocolate haired one says.

"Sasuke Uchiha", the dark one speaks.

"That's all? Well okay, your seats wi-", she is cut off by Neji and Sasuke.

They both walk into the sea of classmates and stop near Hinata's desk. Neji places his bag on the seat next to Hinata and glares at the young man in front of him, "Move. This will be my seat now. I am her protector, so I shall be the closest to her." The young teen quickly moves to an empty seat and Neji quickly sits on his new desk.

"Neji-nii..", Hinata blushes at Neji, she is touched that her nii-san wanted to sit next to her. Everyone looks at the two with gaping faces for two reasons. One is that Hinata is back to her shy self. Two is that the scary Hyuga is the older brother of HInata.

"NII-SAN?", the class shouts.

"Hinata-sama", he nods at her as a greeting.

"Hn. Hey Hyuga", Sasuke smirks down at her and places his bag on the desk in front of her. The young girl gathers her things quickly and moves to another empty desk, she saw the interaction of the Hyuga siblings and did not want a handsome guy glaring at her.

"Ah Sasuke-kun", Hinata has a grin gracing her face.

"Okay. Now that the new students are seated sh-", the teacher was interrupted by a shouting Keigo.

"Should a teacher even let that go?", Keigo asks referring to the Hyuga and Uchiha. Those two just took the seats near the princess, "Then I will move as well!" Keigo starts to stand but it stopped by a chalk hitting his forehead, "You will not move Asano!" The teacher goes back to the lesson as if nothing happened.

During lunch time, Hinata was standing before her new friends on the roof. Behind her is Sasuke and Neji waiting to be introduced. Hinata was a little nervous about introducing the two overprotective males. Hinata clears her throat to get everyone's attention, although it was on her already, "This is my nii-san, Neji Hyuga." She waves her hand to Neji as he steps forward.

"Hn..so you think these people are worthy to be breathing your air, Hinata-sama?", he looks at them with a small glare.

"Nii-san!", she pouts and turns to the Uchiha.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha, a childhood friend", she turns to him with a smile gracing her lips.

"Hn", he stuffs his hands in his pocket.

"Hinata-chan, are they home schooled as well?", Rangiku hugs the small girl.

"H-Hai! All of my friends are. Which reminds me, where are they?", Hinata detangles herself from Rangiku's arms and turns to her friends.

"They stayed at home", Sasuke grumbles with annoyance. The thought of their loud voices and arguing already gave him a headache.

"Hai, Hinata-sama. One was kept whining about school so we decided to ditch him", Neji looks at his little cousin who he counted as a sister. Years ago, he would have never guessed that she would be leading the dead Hyuga clan and that he would do his best to protect her.

"Why do they call you Hinata-sama, Hinata-san?", Rukia looks at her new friend with a curious expression. Hinata's older brother reminded her of Byakuya, except Neji shows much more concern of his younger sibling.

"She is the heiress to our clan", the moment this left Neji's mouth, everyone had wide eyes. Neji had chose his words carefully, technically, she was the head of the clan now. In this world, a young head in unheard of so he chose to use her title in the world of the living. 'Hmm..I wonder if Hiashi is still the head or is Hanabi the new head..', he is cut off from his thoughts by a deep voice addressing his sister.

"Well Hyuga, you continue to surprise me. Your skills, this morning, and now a title", Toshiro smirks at the taller girl.

"This morning?", Neji glares which Toshiro happily returns.

"What did you mean by this morning?", Sasuke asks ready to tear this small kid to pieces.

"Oh we had a sleepover. The girls anyways, Shiro-chan was just on the roof", Rangiku smiles amused by the situation. Keigo is freaking out at the comment but is soon fantasizing about the girls in a sleepover.

"Yea. Hinata-san was just cranky this morning..we may not have known her long but she never acts like that", Rukia explains to everyone else.

"Ah again Hinata? Here", Sasuke sighs and searches in his pocket. He takes out a chocolate while Hinata's face lights up. He stuffs the chocolate in her mouth and she happily accepts it.

"She just needs a boost and anything sweet will do", Sasuke looks at the curious faces. He always has a chocolate bar on him if he sees Hinata like this. Toshiro frowns at the scene, something in his chest felt weird. He couldn't explain the feeling, it has never happened to him before.

"Hyuga..Are they..?", Toshiro glares at the two teens in front of him while hoping that Hinata understood his hint.

"Yes. Of course", Hinata feels confused as to why Sasuke and Toshiro would be harshly glaring at each other. She couldn't ponder on the reason why for too long because at that moment Keigo had decided to open his mouth again.

"Nice to meet you nii-san!", Keigo grabs Neji's hand and shakes it with vigor. A dark aura surrounds Neji, "Nii-san?" Sasuke and Toshiro take their glare off each other and turn it to Keigo. Some facepalm themselves in Keigo's stupidness or just ignore him.

"A-Asano-kun", Hinata stutters in worry for the human. She had no idea why Keigo wanted to become a Hyuga. She had no powers to adopt him and Neji knows that but obviously Neji did not want him as a younger brother.

"Rest in peace Asano-san", Mizuiro comments calmly not even looking up from his phone.

Neji has an iron grip on Keigo's hand, "Oh? You want to be part of the Hyuga clan through my imouto?" The malice in Neji is dripping off his tongue while Keigo finally realizes what he did wrong, "W-wait!" Screams were heard throughout the school while people start a rumor of a ghost.

* * *

"Oi Hinata-chan, are you sure those shinigami are here in this little shop?", a young teenage girl asks their leader.

"Hai. Remember what Kakashi-sensei said? Always look underneath the underneath", Hinata reminded her comrades while assuring their concerns and disbeliefs.

"Hinata-chan, will they really accept us as help?", a young man looks at the blue haired teen in front of him.

"Of course, they may be strange people but most of them are friendly. Right Sasu-kun?", Hinata giggles at the thought of her new friends and the nickname she used.

"Don't start Hyuga", Sasuke sighs as the group goes into the shop. "Do all Hyugas love to mess with me?", he mutters to himself thinking he is alone.

"Damn straight, Uchiha", Neji's deep voice startles Sasuke. Neji walks into the small shop and motions Sasuke to follow.

"Damn Hyugas", Sasuke sighs as he follows the group.

"They are over here Hinata-san", Kisuke smiles at the group of six ninjas. He met their leader, Hinata, before and found her to be a very kind sweet girl. Three of the ninja behind him however, did not look so nice. One had a glare while the other had a stoic expression. He leads the ninja shinigami to a set of stairs on the floor.

"They are currently training but they are all together for the time being, you can watch their training for a while", Kisuke hides his mischievous smile behind his fan. He really wants to see these strange shinigami fight.

The ninjas take in the underground training area and cannot help but be disappointed, "They need to have different terrains or at least a constant change in one"

"Take it easy there Neji-nii, they must not have enough money for one", Hinata looks at all the rocks with distaste. Kisuke pouts, he was hoping that they would be amazed.

"They look busy Hinata-sama, should we stand by for now?", Neji asked her. This was something he still not get over. Before he would be the one giving Hinata orders, even though she was his superior. Now, he will always ask her before making a move.

"Hai! They tested me but I think it is my turn to test them", Hinata smiles at her comrades and jumps into a high rock. Neji and Sasuke jump beside her while three others stood on another.

Down below, Matsumoto is running to Orihime with a withdrawn sword. Orihime quickly touches her hairpins and calls out, "Hinagiku, Lily, Baigon, Santen Kesshun. I reject!" An orange shield manifests itself in front of her. Rangiku hits the shield but is bounced back. She quickly moves around Orihime and hits her with the back of the handle.

"Howl, Zabimaru!", a deep voice calls out to his zanpakuto. Renji quickly extends it to hit Chad but is blocked by Chad's arm. He extends a few move to have it curve around Chad. Chad ducks and runs to Renji with spiritual pressure gathering on his fist. Renji jumps out of the way at the last second causing the rock behind Renji to be destroyed.

Rukia jumps back as Yumichika slashes at her. She looks at Yumichika with a smile gracing her lips, this man certainly is a challenge. She quickly does a chant and blue fire shoots through her fingertips. Using it as a distraction, she runs to Yumichika and sweeps down with her leg extended in an attempt to trip him. Yumichika dodges at the last minute but Rukia places her hand on the ground and lifts her body up to hit him with her other foot.

Ikkaku grins at Ichigo and Hitsugaya, his excitement shooting through the roof. He runs with his sword in Shikai mode already while Ichigo dodges carefully. Hitsugaya runs forward trying hit Ikkaku. Ikkaku's grin widens as his staff breaks into three parts curling around Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya lifts his sword and blocks the staff from hitting his face. Ichigo was being careful not to use many moves that would involved his hollow within. He just kept swinging his sword toward Ikkaku and Hitsugaya.

"Hina-chan! This is making me excited", the young teen girl whines. Excitement is dancing in her eyes. Hinata gives her a nod and she turns to the teen next to her, "Get ready!"

"W-wait? Now? Ugh!", a nervous voice calls out. He quickly jumps down to avoid a gloved fist. The girl grins and jumps down to where the guy is standing with her chakra covered fist. The young teen dodges but she leaves a huge crater on the ground. This gathers everyone's attention fast. They look alert and surprised at the two unknown teens in front of them.

The girl was in a crouched position, her fist hitting the ground. Her green eyes look to the side in amusement while her pink hair, that reaches just below her shoulder blades, flutters in the wind. In her hair is a pink headband that has a metal plate on it that has a leaf symbol on it. She wears a sleeveless black shihakushō that ends mid-thigh with slits on the sides but she wears pink shorts under it. She has one arm covered in fishnet while the other has a pink elbow protector and has black gloves covering her hands. She digs her black ninja heeled boots into the ground and run to her opponent.

"S-sakura-chan, wait! I'm not ready yet", a young boy waves his hands rapidly.

"Show them how it is done, Sakura-chan", a sweet voice calls out. Everyone turns their attention to the other people on the rocks and sees their new friend and her team.

"Hell yea! See how this is done Shinigami", Sakura calls out and turns to her opponent.

"Fine. Let's go Sakura-chan", a grin stretches on the boy's face, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" He calls out his favorite jutsu. His deep sky blue eyes twinkling in excitement while his whisker marks that are on each sun kissed cheek are stretched because of his wide grin. On his forehead was a black headband with the leaf symbol, the ends flowing down to his neck. He wears an orange shihakusho with black trimmings. On his back was a black sword with an orange hilt.

"Finally, Naruto!", Sakura screams happily and punches every clone she sees. This is sparring and for fun, no need to take out their weapons. Naruto stands behind the clones with one hand stretched out. Another clone rushes to him and starts to strike the air on the palm. Chakra starts to form in a swirling ball. "Rasengan", Naruto screams while rushing toward Sakura. Sakura adds chakra to her fist and punches the ground. This causes the ground around her to break and crack which sends Naruto stumbling.

The shinigami look at the ninjas in awe. One had a weird ball of reiatsu in his hand while the other breaks the floor. They obviously were not enemy since they were fighting each other yet, Toshiro kept his guard up. They turn their attention to a bolt of lightning hitting the ground.

One of their newest friend, Sasuke Uchiha, jumps down from the rock. His fair-skinned shines with the light given while his onyx eyes look up at his comrade with a glare. He has black chin-length hair is spiky in the back with bangs framing his forehead. On his forehead was a navy forehead protector with the leaf symbol on it. His shinigami uniform consisted of a black high-collared short-sleeved shirt with a zipper and the Uchiha crest on the back. He wears blue wrist warmers and a blue sash around his waist holding his sword. He wears black standard shinigami pants with black shinobi sandals.

"Damn! Don't surprise me like that", Sasuke shouts up to the rocks.

"You should not have let your guard down, Sasuke", a voice calls out to him, "Should I start Hinata-chan?"

"Hai!", Hinata grins down at Sasuke.

A young teen jumps down and the shinigami are surprised by his good looks. He has long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes. His long hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of his hair fell loose framing his face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. He also wears a black forehead protector with the Kirigakure's symbol on it. His wears a black shihakushō with dark green trimmings and a brown sash with a tail. The sash held his sword as well.

"Tch. I thought only Sakura and Dobe-", Sasuke began but is interrupted by Naruto.

"I'm no dobe, teme!", Naruto screams while dodging a kick from Sakura.

"-were fighting. Not me and Haku!", Sasuke calls out to Hinata and ignoring Naruto.

"Please Sasuke-kun", Hinata looks at him with her big eyes full of worry.

Sasuke frowns not wanting to look into her eyes but does so anyway, "Hn."

Haku rushes at Sasuke with amazing speed and drops to the floor and does a leg sweep. Sasuke does a backflip and immediately blocks a kick to his face. Haku jumps back and takes out senbon from his outfit and starts throwing them at amazing speed. Sasuke stands there in a stance and does a star block that protect the front of his body. Sasuke rushes to Haku and does a right hook followed by an uppercut. Haku raises his hand and blocks both hits using his wrist. He was trying very hard to just do taijutsus, he was so used to adding his ninjutsus and clan moves. Sasuke loves training with Haku, it is a great way to increase speed and reactions. He briefly wonders what would happen if Rock Lee and Haku were to fight.

Neji jumps down from the rocks with a smirk on his face. His dark brown hair reaches the middle of his back and is tied back a few inches above the end in a loose ponytail with two strands of hair framing his face. Like the rest of his clan, he has fair skin and white eyes, except for Hinata who has a tint of lavender. He wears a white robe-like shirt with loose sleeves and a shoulder strap. He has brown shinigami pants and brown ninja sandals adorn his feet. Unlike the others, his forehead is clear of any headband or markings. Instead, he wears his white headband around his arm.

"Come Hinata-sama", Neji's voice attracts the attention of the others.

"A Hyuga clan spar?", Naruto stops his attack on Sakura and grins.

"I haven't seen Hinata-chan fight lately. I am really intrigued", Haku smiles while dodging a hit thrown to his face.

"Much less a Hyuga fight", Sasuke smirks and backflips to avoid senbon.

"What is so special about their fight?", Ichigo asks with a frown on his features.

"Hyuga have a special way of fighting. Only their clan posses these skills and their matches always turn out interesting", Sakura informs them while she takes out multiple kunai.

Hinata jumps down with grace while everyone stops what they are doing to watch. Both of them get into the Hyuga stance. For a moment all was still, everyone felt tension rise higher and higher. "Byakugan!", both shout which surprises Ichigo's group. Their white eyes suddenly had their irises visible and veins have become visible around their eyes. Suddenly both move forward with stretched out arms, both moving with incredible speed. Each one tries to strike the other with a chakra filled palm but only to be blocked or dodged.

"This is the Hyuga Clan's power. They're eyes, or dojutsu, are passed down to each family member. It allows them to see three hundred sixty degrees and their opponents chakra, or reiatsu, pathways and points", Sakura informs their new comrades.

"One strike to their system, takes effect. Not even a strike, just a graze can stop the chakra following through the body", Sasuke continues.

Neji dodges a hit to the shoulder by jumping back. He reaches into his ninja pouch and pulls out a kunais. He flows his chakra into the kunais and throws them with speed. Hinata puts her arms out and spins while pushing chakra out, "Kaiten!" The minute she finished her move, Neji is ready, "Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Palm!", he pushes an air of chakra toward her. Hinata falls back and rolls a bit on the ground. While her new friends are concerned for her well being, she gets up with a smile on her face. She gets into her stance, "Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fist!" Chakra starts to gather around her fist and they form into lions. She runs at Neji at her top speed and hits his shoulder. They keep exchanging blows and some only saw blurs and bursts of blue reiatsu.

Toshiro looks at Hinata with wide eyes. Every move she performed was done with grace, as if she was dancing instead of fighting. He, of course, sees every move clearly. He briefly wonders if that is their top speed. Hinata and Neji stop moving causing the earth shinigami and humans to be curious.

"Well that was refreshing! My Hinata-chan wins again", Sakura grins toward the group.

"Win? They stopped moving", Renji points out.

"No look. Hinata has her palm on Neji's heart", Naruto looks at them like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"I bet you feel all smart huh, Dobe?", Sasuke smirks at Naruto.

"So what if her hand is above his heart?", Ichigo frowns.

"If she used any chakra in that blow, she could have killed him", Haku explains.

Everyone gawks at Hinata, their shy friend really is deadly. Hinata approaches the group with a smile on her face, no signs of just having been in a spar.

"You just don't stop surprising me, Hyuga", Toshiro smirks up at her. Hinata giggles in response and motions for the others to introduce themselves.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze! Fukutaicho for the second division! I am going to be the next Taicho, dattebayo!", the blond introduces himself first while stating his goal.

"Sakura Haruno, Fukutaicho to the ninth division. I am the medic of the group. Oh and hurt my Hinata-chan and die", Sakura grins and hugs the captain. The two had gotten close right before Hinata was killed. When Sakura died, she was so happy to see the girl she counted as a little sister.

"I am Haku. I am part of the Yuki clan and I am from Mizu no Kuni which holds Kirigakure. This means I belong to the fourth division. Oh I am a boy", Haku adds the last comment because he saw a small blush on the redhead's face.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I belong to the Uchiha clan, obviously. Fukutaicho to the seventh squad", he states without interest.

"Neji Hyuga. Fukutaicho to the eight squad under Hinata-sama", Neji wonders why he had to introduce himself once more but didn't really care.

"So you are the ones who will help us defeat Aizen", Ichigo stares at them with an unreadable expression.

"Yes because so far, you are doing a horrible job", Neji looks at the substitute shinigami.

Ichigo is still upset at what happened with Grimmjow and what Neji said got him mad, "Shut up! You do not know what you are up against!"

"You be quiet! You do not know what you are up against! You think Aizen is bad? He has Kabuto on his side now! Kabuto much worse than you think! At your current state, Kabuto could just kill you with a flick of a finger", Sasuke yells. Ichigo glares and storms out of the underground training area.

"Don't you think you were a bit too rough?", Rukia asks.

"He needs to face reality", Sasuke looks down at the petite girl.

"Wait, Kurosaki",Orihime starts to run towards the door.

"Sakura", Hinata calls out.

"Hai", Sakura steps in front of Orihime to prevent her from going further.

"Frankly Inoue-san, you are not much better. You too must train in order to defend everyone, not just Ichigo-kun", Hinata speaks harshly to the girl. Orihime looks at Hinata with wide hurt eyes, and slowly walks back to the group. What Hinata said to Orihime was true, she really only cared about Ichigo. Her overly concern for Ichigo would be a negative effect not just on the group but on herself as well. Especially since Ichigo looks at someone else with the type of eyes she looks at him.

"We will watch the town for a few days then we, Hitsugaya-kun and Rangiku-san, will go to SOul Society for the meetings. Haku-kun will stay here and protect the city as well", Hinata informs them of their plans.

"I think I will take Inoue-san to train with me in Soul Society", Rukia informs Hinata and Toshiro and is answered with a smile and a nod.

"We will defeat Aizen and Kabuto! Dattebayo", Naruto cheers and brings everyone's mood up.

* * *

Romantic: And finish!

I know I am a bit harsh to Orihime but I find that she cares for him only. No worries she will get better but she will not be paired with Ichigo.

Sasuke: I am much better than Haku!

Romantic: That is debateable! So I am done with my summer class meaning I will do my best to update as soon as possible!

Gaara: Will I come out in this?

Romantic: Soon Gaara-sama. No worries~ Oh guess what? I am addicted to the song Fantastic Baby by Big Bang! That's right, Kpop!

Also, it is my Birthday. Happy Birthday to Romantic-chan!

Gaara: Her present from her readers can be a review..

Romantic: Great idea Gaara-sama!

Sasuke: I have great ideas too! Look. Leave a review.

Romantic: Ingenious...


	5. Really Getting to Know Each Other

Romantic: You people made me so happy! I will be honest, that was the best birthday present I got. I only got $10 from my uncle and I swear he just fished that out of his pockets. Yea, sad birthday but you guys made me so happy that day!

+NinjaJudai19: You were the first one to say it actually :D I feel you, I love watching the Hyugas. You think its a normal slap to the chest? Hell no! Its messing up your chakra system and your heart!

+Wicked-chan! You were not harsh at all! I am happy you love this story. I love your reviews :D Thanks you for wishing me a happy birthday!

+SeaShellSakura: Well yes and no. Ninjas do become shinigami but they are not tied with the bleach world. They crossed dimensions and are getting together to defeat an enemy. Thanks for wishin' a happy birthday.

+Oh Crazylilic you! I don't know why but I am not fond of Orihime. I will make her get better later though. I really wanted to put the messing with Sasuke scene and I shall do more! Thanks for the birthday wish.

+AlmightyPyro: Ah me too! Everytime I write, I have it on a playlist with two to three songs and just listen to it over and over.

+Apocalypse owner! I have been waiting for you! I was going to at first since I absolutely adore team 8 but decided that some other things would be more fun! Mysterious mode on! I am going to bring them in later though. Haha I am happy you picked up on Renji's comment xD

Sasuke: Romantic does not own Naruto.

* * *

Hinata's midnight blue hair dances with the wind as she is stands on the roof of their temporary house. She stares at the moon in deep thought about her newest comrades, 'How long is this peace going to last?' The elders don't like the idea of a new dimension and we do not know how they will act.' A pair of arms wrap around her shoulders while taking Hinata out of her thoughts, "Hina-chan! Your onee-sama is here." Hinata does not bother removing Sakura's arms since she is used to this kind of treatment.

Hinata turns to look at Sakura with a curious expression, "Sakura-chan, what happened when you left?"

"Well Karin was bugging me about taking care of you. Well throwing a fit really", Sakura grins while Hinata sweatdrops.

"I meant with the elders", Hinata smiles patiently at Sakura.

"Oh that! Well I am not too sure. Some were saying about going to war with them but most are objecting", Sakura lets go of Hinata and sits down, "We made peace happen, no one will turn that around." The two sit in comfortable silence, affirming each other's thoughts on peace. This new world is much different than their own. The elders get threaten by something new and untraditional.

"Hinata-sama", a voice breaks the two out of their thoughts.

"Hai Neji-nii", Hinata knows why he is here.

"May I have a word?", Neji casts a glance toward Sakura hoping that she will get the message. Sakura pouts and clings onto Hinata's waist. as her response toward Neji.

"Sakura-chan, please", Hinata's plea causes Sakura pout to deepen but she gets up anyway.

"I am watching you Hyuga!", Sakura glares and goes back into the house. Everything is silent for a few moments while the Hyuga siblings are counting down in their head. In a few seconds, a lot of crashes and yells are heard by Sakura and Naruto.

"Why aren't you sleeping? Hinata-sama, please don't give me hell in the morning!", Neji whines. He does a complete 360 change. Around his little cousin, the stoic teen acts like a little child. Some argue that he has a sister complex. Hinata giggles in response, still amazed that that her nii-san acts like a child around her.

"Is it...you know?", Neji goes back into his serious mode.

"H-Hai. It is starting to get quiet though", Hinata turns to face Neji, "I am in control, no need to worry Neji-nii."

"If you say so, Hinata-sama", Neji sighs.

The next morning, Naruto is sitting at the breakfast table with a pale face. He had gotten up early to see if Jiraiya had any ramen but was spotted by Sakura. She then took it upon herself to cook breakfast for the other shinobi.

"S-Sakura-chan. I d-don't t-think it is a g-good idea if you cook", Naruto stutters nervously.

"Well Hinata-chan isn't up yet so I will start cooking", Sakura calls from the kitchen, "Unless you want to wake her up, Naruto!" Naruto quickly shakes his head while his face drains the little color he had left.

"Oi dobe. Why are you so pale?", Sasuke walks into the kitchen and sits in the chair next to Naruto.

"S-s-s-sa-sakura is.." Naruto's teeth chatter.

"It is almost done!", Sasuke hears Sakura's voice call from the kitchen. His face goes pale as well. Both boys sit frozen in their seat, fear for Sakura making their muscles still. Some question as to why Sasuke goes pale as well. Many believe that he has not tasted Sakura's cooking because he was not with team 7 for long when alive. Well they are wrong, the Allied Shinobi uses the old team formation from time to time.

Jiraiya walks in with a skip in his step. Although he did make an amazing entrance to the little shinigami, they did not like it at all. 'Hmph those little kids just don't know how amazing I am!', he inwardly pouts but suddenly grins, 'At least I cheered myself up with some reasearch!'

Sakura comes out of the kitchen with purple and brown looking food. No, she did not burn the food. She sees two pale faces and a ridiculous happy face.

"You guys are so pale, maybe I should make some soldier pills too...", Sakura trails off and re enters the kitchen. Jiraiya unknowingly takes a bite of the food in front of him, "I love it when Hi-" He drops to the ground with foam spilling out of his mouth. He has no clue that Hinata is still asleep and he has never tasted Sakura's cooking. Though he should have guessed, she is Tsunade's student after all.

Neji enters the kitchen and looks at the scene in front of him. Jiraiya is on the ground twitching and foaming while Naruto and Sasuke sit very still with pale faces. He glances at the food and turns green at the unnatural color of the food. Neji runs out when he sees Sakura coming out of the kitchen while yanking an unknowing Haku, who was just entering the room, with him. Haku blinks in confusion when he hears the screams of Naruto and Sasuke.

Hinata wakes up to the screams of Naruto and Sasuke. She runs down the stairs in a rush, a kunai ready in her hand only to be met by the sight of a green Sasuke and a red Naruto. She sees Sakura push a spoonful of purple blob in Naruto's mouth, "Eat it baka!"

"S-Sakura-chan?", Hinata looks at the scene with confusion, "What happened?"

"Aww Hinata-chan! You look so adorable in the mornings", Sakura lets go of Naruto, who falls to the ground, and runs toward Hinata. Hinata giggles and grabs Sakura's hand, "Go get ready to train, I will finish here."

"Yes Hina-chan!", Sakura quickly runs upstairs. Hinata walks into the kitchen and prepares real food for her comrades. Sasuke slowly comes back to life with the smell of a good breakfast. Jiraiya stops foaming and twitching but does not wake up. It was too late for Naruto, he is completely unresponsive to the nice smell coming from the kitchen.

Sasuke gets up and walks toward the kitchen, "Hinata"

"Sasu-chan, when did you wake up?", Hinata smiles at the sight of his glare.

"I will let that go for now. What are we going to do with those little shinigami?"

"They are coming over later today. We are going to improve our training for a few days then we are going to head to Allied Shinobis. From there we will all go to Soul Society."

"I wonder what it's like..are their divisions as diverse as ours?"

"I doubt it", a light voice joins the conversation, "the Allied Shinobi are together now but are still very diverse. Different lands and settings."

"Haku-kun is right. We have the village hidden in the mist, the village hidden in the sand, the village hidden in the rocks, the village hidden in the clouds, and the village hidden in the leaves. Each of the divisions have altered their space to make their shinobi more comfortable", Hinata finishes with her last egg. She hands dishes to Sasuke and Haku signalling them to take them to the table. Sakura runs down the stairs and notices the breakfast made by Hinata. She turns to HInata with a confused expression.

"Well I wanted to thank you for breakfast so I made breakfast for you. Unfortunately, I made too much and Jiraiya-sama ate the rest of yours", Hinata has no idea that Sakura made poisonous food. She always did wonder why no one let her near the food Sakura made. Neji peeks into the room and inwardly sighs in relief when he sees Hinata's food. They all take a seat, pushing Jiraiya and Naruto out of the way, and enjoy the delicious breakfast their comrade has prepared.

* * *

Toshiro sighs as he looks at his idiot comrades, he still cannot believe that he has to do this mission with them. He watches them, his turquoise eyes filled with annoyance, make complete fools of themselves. 'Maybe I should find Hyuga, her presence is much better than these idiots..', he cringes at the sight of Rangiku messing with Ikkaku. 'Although, the Hyuga girl does come with extra people now' Toshiro looks up in annoyance. It has been a few days since he has seen her, his group has been busy with earth incidents. Ikkaku helped stand in for the kendo club, Toshiro has no idea why he was dragged into it. Or why he let them drag him into it. Rangiku helped a young boy find his sister, who was used as bait to lure the brother out. He was suspicious of the girl but had no evidence until the end. Not to forget Ichigo's sister. He was really annoyed by that girl who thought he was an elementary school kid.

"Oh Taicho! I want to go visit my Hinata-chan!", Rangiku's voice brings Toshiro out of his thoughts.

He looks at his idiot comrades and cannot help but twitch. Ikkaku is now sporting a brown wig thanks to Rangiku. Yumichika is talking about how it is not beautiful enough while Renji is fighting Chad in the underground training area. Rukia is training and worrying for Ichigo while Orihime ran around in search for Ichigo.

"Kuchiki. Go find Inoue-san. We are going to visit Hyuga", Toshiro smirks as he addresses Rukia. Rangiku starts to cheer and bounce everywhere with excitement.

"Hai!", Rukia nods then runs off to find Orihime. She plans to leave with Orihime to Soul Society tonight. Today is the last chance she will see Hinata Hyuga in a little while. Somehow, that thought saddens her.

Kisuke walks into the training room as Rukia runs out. With a confused expression, he turns to Toshiro for an answer.

"We are going to Hyuga's training ground today", his statement brought a smile to Kisuke's face. "Good, I am going as well. I do need to see if they are worthy", he takes out his fan to hide his mischievous grin. 'Okay, I lied. I want to see their almighty training ground', his grin grows wider.

Around the evening, they group make it toward the house that Hinata had described to Toshiro. Rangiku is still excited and bouncing everywhere while picking on Ikkaku. Not to forget Yumichika who is behind Ikkaku every step of the way. Rukia and Orihime walk side by side with calm expressions. Chad walks by with Renji, they had forced him to take a small break and bribed him with more training. Renji paled at the thought of more training but could not help but be curious at the training ground of their new friends. Kisuke follows behind them with a calm expression. Although inwardly, his chibi self is bouncing around more at Rangiku to see their equipment. Toshiro walks the whole way there with a smirk gracing his lips while excitement bubbling in his chest. Another foreign feeling to him. He clicks his tongue in annoyance, he is a prodigy and he does not know what or why this feeling is appearing.

They knock on the mahogany door with anticipation. The man who annoyed all of them, the man who made a weird introduction of himself, answers the door. Jiraiya's curious expression turns into a pouty one when he notices who is at the door.

"Oh look! It's the gakis who are unappreciative", Jiraiya crosses his arms across his chest. Toshiro feels his eye twitch at the statement. Before anyone can say anything, Kisuke makes himself known, "Hello! I am Kisuke Urahara. Who might you be?"

Everyone pales the minute the sentence left Kisuke's mouth. Jiraiya grins at the chance to reintroduce himself, "I am one of the great Sanin, the one handsome man who has captured ladies' hearts, the amazing writer of the Icha Icha series, the one who has defeated many foes! The one and only...Jiraiya!"

Everyone swears they could hear music and weird calls from somewhere. Kisuke smiles at the man, "I would love to read your books sometime. I do hope they are interesting." Kisuke Urahara clearly has no idea what he is getting into.

"We came to see Hyuga and her companions", Toshiro looks up at the man with annoyance.

"Oh they are training at the moment", Jiraiya looks at the shortest with a calculating expression.

"We would love to see them train. I did not get to watch last time", Kisuke jumps in right away. His chibi self is waving flags while doing a happy dance that he came up with a response quickly.

The minute Kisuke steps into the training ground, he cannot help but be in awe. The training ground is very diverse. There is a body of water, grass, stones, sand, and many more diverse qualities. Kisuke's chibi self was pouting at how right Neji was about his training ground. They look over to the ninja that are drenched in sweat.

"Teme, I totally won this time", Naruto pants while leaning on a rock trying to catch his breath.

"Tch. You wish dobe", Sasuke is sitting on the grass taking a drink from his canteen.

"Haku-kun, please be careful where you aim your water", Hinata giggles and points over to a wet Neji who is growling. Haku grins at Neji's predicament which causes Neji's scowl to deepen.

"I will break those ice mirrors next time, Haku", Sakura smirks.

"Ah Hitsugaya-kun", Hinata notices the group standing next to the door awkwardly. Hinata grins and waves them over with a big smile. Sasuke scowls which goes unnoticed since everyone is paying attention to the shinigami and two earthlings.

"I do not like them here", Sasuke mumbles.

"Sasu-kun, please try to get along. They are our new comrades and we must find a common ground", Hinata looks at Sasuke and sends him a nervous smile. Sasuke looks away with a miniscule blush gracing his cheeks, "Ah.."

"Hyuga", Toshiro approaches the group dressed in his casual clothing.

"Hn/Hai?", both Hyugas answer. Rangiku laughs at Toshiro but is quickly shut up by a glare.

"Tch. She is Hyuga, you are Hyuga-san", Toshiro glares at the Hyuga male.

"Hai Hitsugaya-kun?", Hinata giggles and draws the attention back to her.

"We need to talk", Toshiro nods to another part of the training ground.

"Hai!", Hinata leads Toshiro to the small body of water.

"No, my Hina-chan!", Sakura wails and runs to her with intentions to glomp her but is held back by Naruto.

"She will be okay, Sakura-chan",Naruto nervously states knowing one wrong move will cause him to get hit.

"Taicho! Don't take my Hinata-chan away from me", Rangiku pouts. Sakura stops struggling against Naruto and turns her head so fast it looks like it could snap.

"Your Hinata-chan?', Sakura stalks up to Rangiku.

"Your Hina-chan?", electricity passes through their eyes.

Orihime giggles nervously while Rukia sighs although wants to get into the feud as well. For entertainment purposes only of course. Rukia is lying to herself. Ikkaku looks at Sakura as if studying her. Naruto looks at the two nervously trying his best to diffuse the situation. Sasuke stares after Hinata and Toshiro walking.

"I don't know what you people are fighting about. She is clearly my Nata-chan", Haku smiles at the two. Both turn to Haku and turn their glares at him. Haku shivers when he feels two stronger glares directed toward him. He looks back and sees Neji and Sasuke glaring their family's greatest glare.

"So what do you do pinky? Besides from healing" Ikkaku smirks interrupting the glaring contest. He does not notice Sakura stiffen and clench her fists. "Since medics are pretty useless", Ikkaku continues with a cocky smirk while leaning on a large boulder. Naruto pales and quickly grabs Rukia and Orihime to move away. Haku leads Chad and Renji away while Sasuke backs away. Neji signals to Yumichika to back away, which he hastily does.

Sakura stalks up to Ikkaku with a fake smile gracing her lips. Ikkaku makes no move to back away or be frightened. Sakura punches the boulder, right next to Ikkaku's head. Dust and pieces of rock fly everywhere. "What was that?", Sakura asks with an angry face and low voice promising pain. Ikkaku eyes go wide in fright,. "I should bash your head in and break your ribs. Who would heal you then? HUH?", Sakura jabs his chest with each word. Ikkaku stumbles but Sakura grabs him by his shirt and lifts him off the ground.

"Sakura-chan?", a light feathery voice breaks Sakura out of her furious state, "What happened?"

"Hinata-chan!", Sakura drops Ikkaku and rushes to Hinata with a smile and flowers in the background, "I missed you~!"

"W-What just happened?", Renji blanches.

"T-That was scary", Orihime voices her thoughts.

"I like her", Rangiku smirks at the pink medic.

"That was not a beautiful sight", Yumichika sighs. The ninja smirk and snicker at their sudden fear for Sakura Haruno. The ninja has gone through years of the pinkette's fist so they are used Sakura. They know what to say and what not to say, or when to say or how to say.

"What happened, Sakura-chan?", Hinata asks her once again.

"Oh we were just sparring", Sakura grins to Hinata and turns, knowing Hinata could not see, to Ikkaku with a glare, "Right?" Ikkaku nods rapidly with fright. 'I am never going to piss her off again', he realizes how scared he looks and quickly fixes his composure hoping no one noticed. Sadly, everyone but Hinata notices his frightened posture and are snickering about it, especially Rangiku.

"So what were you and Toshiro talking about, HInata-chan?", Naruto surprisingly said.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you, Uzumaki!", Toshiro yelles. He crosses his arms across his chest in order to make is posture seem more authorized.

"Oh just the plans on getting to Soul Society", Hinata informs but is interrupted by Naruto.

"It's Namikaze", Naruto blinks. The blond clearly unaffected by status or rank of a person. Sasuke smirks at what is coming, his friend often did this to people to get under their skin.

"Fine Namikaze", Toshiro sighs and turns to Hinata to speak but is once again cut off by Naruto.

"It's Uzumaki", Naruto grins his fox grin causing multiple anger veins appear on Toshiro's head.

Everyone starts to laugh or smirk at the situation. Hinata smiles at the large group that are having fun with each other, 'This is what I want. This...peace..' Hinata is glaces at the sanin talking to Kisuke. Jiraiya had been in a deep conversation with the man about the devices used. Jiraiya hands a small orange book to Kisuke with a mischievous grin. "Oh? What book is Jiraiya-sama handing to Urahara-san?", Hinata voices her observation. Suddenly, she remembers a memory of her genin days. When she had trouble voicing her observations and thoughts because of her shyness.

"What!? Ero-Senin!", Naruto runs to Jiraiya only to tackle him before handing the book to Kisuke.

"What? Naruto you idiot, I was about to unleash my greatest work on another unsuspecting soul! I mean on a good man", both men are fighting on the ground. Kisuke notices the orange book on the ground while the other two were rolling around in a fight. He gingerly picks it up and puts it away in his sleeve. No, he did not know what the book was about but is now too curious to leave it alone.

Yumichika looks at the group with an annoyed face, they are not beautiful at all. Ikkaku looks at the three with boredom in his eyes. Rangiku looks at the three with a curious expression while Orihime thinks about Ichigo. Rukia sits on the grass gracefully and turns to Haku with an annoyed expression, "Does this happen often?"

"Well, I am not too sure. I have recently met up with Jiraiya-sama", Haku looks at Rukia with an amused expression. Neji stands behind Hinata, ready to protect her if they get too close. Neji and Toshiro feel their eye twitch at the scene. Sakura can feel her anger get higher every minute.

"Leave me to do my research!"

"What research? All you do is look at-"

"It is called research!"

"It is called po-"

Hinata's ears get covered by Neji's large pale hands. He glares at the two with his famous glare that has scared many shinobi before, "Sakura."

Sakura glares at Neji, "I don't take orders from you, but", she smirks evilly while cracking her knuckles, "this is the only exception!" She runs to them with her fish outstretched fist loaded with chakra, "SHANNARO!" She jumps into the fight and starts to hit both of them with her chakra enhanced fists.

"No, wait Sakura-chan! Ow!"

"Ow! Sakura!"

"No Sakurahhhhhhhh!"

"I'm-ah! No, wait! Ouch!- sorry!"

Most are appalled at the scene in front of them. The group of shinigami and ninjas cannot help but cringe every time they hear something break. Hinata giggles at all the soundless movements of her peers.

After everything had settled down, Rukia stands in front of Hinata and bids her goodbye, "I will be going now." Toshiro cannot help but feel annoyed, 'Why is she informing Hyuga and not me?'

"Hai! Be safe Rukia-san, take care of train hard. Hopefully I will see you when we go to Soul Society", Hinata gives the shorter girl a hug, surprising her.

'Well...I would probably inform her first too', Toshiro sighs. HInata has a character trait that made others want to seek approval from her, something that made others warm up quickly to her.

"You too, Inoue-san. Get strong for the sake of protecting your friends", Hinata looks at the orange haired girl with calculating eyes.

"H-Hai", Orihime looks away and immediately, Hinata knows she does not mean it. The two walk out of the training ground, one with a graceful stride and the other in nervousness.

'That girl needs to be taught a lesson', a deep voice rings in Hinata's head. Hinata quickly holds her head and closes her eyes. 'Deep breaths Hinata', Hinata tries her best to calm her headache. She looks up when she feels weight on her head only to see Haku smiling at her, "You okay?" He whispers as he applies some of his healing chakra to her head.

"Yea just a headache, Haku-kun", Hinata closes her eyes and feels herself feel lighter.

"Think nothing of it Taicho", Haku takes his hands off her head. Toshiro looks at the two suspiciously, he bites the inside of his cheek in anger.

"Tomorrow we will split up to go patrol the city for hollow hunting. I understand that Renji is training Chad. Anyone one else is going to stay behind?", Toshiro's deep voice has everyone's undivided attention. Surprised, Hinata can only stare at the short captain. His voice firm and full of authority, not matter how small he is.

"Yea! I need to catch up on some training with Ero-sennin", Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly. An excuse really, the young blond just misses Jiraiya. He looks at Hinata for approval nervously. He receives a shy smile and a nod from his superior. A captain. He still is not used to calling his friend that. Shy stuttering weird Hinata is the captain of the dead Hyuga clan. Everyone, when they died, was surprised to see her advance so much. But something happened that no one expected, she was growing a bit distant from the rookie nine. She has been meeting new people and making new friends.

"There is an uneven amount. Someone will have to be a group of three", Sakura points out, she gets down and begins drawing in the sand.

"Okay so Renji-san, Sado-san, and Naruto are out. Inoue-san, Rukia-san, Kurosaki, and Ishida-san are doing some odd training". Sakura begins to cross out names in the sand.

"Who will go with who?", Rangiku pouts. She doesn't really have a preference, anyone is fun for her. No matter who, she can tease anyone she wants.

"How about we draw", Haku suggests.

"Good idea, Haku-kun", Hinata rummages her pockets for a piece of cloth. When she finds a white colored cloth, she hands it to Sasuke who tears it into strips. He then passes it to Neji who adds colors to the ends of the pieces. Naruto takes it and holds each in his hand, the colors hidden, "A neutral party should do this!"

"Hn. I didn't think you knew what that meant", Sasuke smirks producing a giggle from Hinata, his ego starts to swell a little.

"Teme!", Naruto growls but lets it go for the time being, "Okay. Ready...Set...Draw!"

* * *

"I cannot believe that I am stuck with you two!", all shinigamis are standing in front of the park.

"Well believe it. Don't worry Ikkaku-kun, I promise to heal you", Sakura smirks at the bald shinigami who is pouting.

"Yea baldy, Sakura-chan and I promise to be gentle with you", Rangiku pats his bald head. Ikkaku clicks his tongue in annoyance but knows he cannot do anything about it. He spend half the night begging Yumichika to switch with him only to get shut down.

Neji walks to Yumichika and nods to him, signalling that he is ready. Yumichika smiles at his fortunate luck of having something beautiful work with him, another beautiful being.

"Ready partner?", Haku hugs his partner for the day.

"Hai!", a light giggle follows shortly after. Hinata and Haku are partners for the hollow hunting day. Hinata is content while Haku is happy to be with someone he recognizes.

"Tch/Hn", two deep voices cut in on Hinata and Haku's celebration. They both turn to the last remaining partners for the day. Sasuke and Toshiro. Both livid at the thought of being hollow hunting partners.

"Ano...Sasuke-kun? Hitsugaya-kun?", Hinata looks at both nervously.

"Leave them Nata-chan. Leave the emo princes to themselves", Haku grabs Hinata's hand and tugs her forward. The statement and action causing Toshiro and Sasuke to further their scowl.

"Bye Sasu-chan!", Hinata waves back with a smile. Sasuke feels a his eye twitch slightly.

"Bye Sasu-chan", Neji passes Sasuke to their destination with a mocking smirk.

"Come on Sasu-chan. Let's go get those hollows", Hitsugaya looks up at Sasuke with a smirk and walks forward.

"Damn you Hyugas!", Sasuke screams and walks toward Toshiro.

The shinigamis, now separated, take their soul candy out of their pockets. Each ninja nervous about their results while Toshiro's group dreading with their mod soul. Each put the green pill into their mouths and swallow nervously, their souls splitting from their body a second after.

"Ah? What kind of stuffy clothing is this", a deep girl voice comes out of Hinata's body. She unzips her sweater to show a fishnet shirt under. She rolls up her pants to as high as they can go.

"Huh? What are you looking at brat?", a frown appears on Haku's face as he sees a child staring at him. This two certainly pass as gangsters with those attitudes.

"Oh baby! Why don't I take you for dinner", Sasuke's mod soul gives a random teen girl a rose. He winks at her and gets the pleasure of seeing her faint.

"What a lovely set! We should go to an all girls bath next", Neji's mod is definitely a perverted one.

"Don't talk to me", Sakura's mod turns away from the other two.

'I hate my mod soul', all ninjas think in dread.

* * *

Romantic: Hey I hope you guys like this chapter. Think of it as a semi filler. Now I would have updated soon but my mom was using my computer to watch her shows. Notice that I tried to use their RTN personalities?

Hinata: When will the next one be out?

Romantic: Hopefully soon. Maybe in two weeks or less? The next chapter will be rather exciting :D

Sasuke: Let's hope so...

Romantic: Review! Now as a writer, I know just how much reviews are important. Don't make me sad you guys! Dx


End file.
